Back At One
by AllInMyStories
Summary: This is another Home Improvement fic on Tim and Jill..........Its a romance of course....Enjoy all.......


Me: Hey everybody, Special is back with more! This is another Home Improvement story...it has to do with Tim and Jill..just a romantic story I felt like writing one night when I had nothing to do and was just sitting in my room listening to the American Idol Season 2-Greatest American Love Songs album and got this idea so enjoy and review.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Randy walked into the kitchen to find the dishwasher smoking.  
  
"Mom!" He yelled.  
  
"What is it Randy?" Jill Taylor called from the stairs.  
  
"The dishwasher is on fire!"  
  
"WHAT?!" She ran downstairs and into the kitchen just as Tim Taylor walked in from the back yard.  
  
"Hey what's going on in here?"  
  
"The dishwasher is on fire Dad." Randy explained watching his mother trying to handle the problem.  
  
"Oh, I'll fix that."  
  
"NO! Tim, you'll just end up setting yourself on fire. I'll get it." Jill turned on the water in the sink and sprayed down the smoke with the hose. After a second or two it finally went out and she opened the dishwasher. Steamed poured out as she waved her hands in the air to get the steam and smoke combination out of her face. "Tim, ever since you put that stupid power wash engine in here from the car wash place, it's been doing this." Jill pulled out tuffer-ware dishes that were bent to pieces. "And what did I tell everybody about putting this plastic brand in the dishwasher." Randy and Tim were silent while she waited for an answer. "THAT YOU DON'T!"  
  
"I didn't do it." Randy whined.  
  
"Yeah me either." Jill gave them an 'it's ok' look and both sighed with relief. They all heard a honk outside and Brad and Mark came running down the stairs with their backpacks and Randy followed them out to the bus. "Well I have to get to work, I'm late."  
  
"Wait, Tim."  
  
"Uh, can't wait. Have to run."  
  
"But Tim, I wanted to talk to you about-" But before she could say 'our anniversary' he was out the door, so she just sighed and went back to unloading what was left of the dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
***  
  
That evening, Tim didn't get home from work until after everybody was in bed. The only one awake was Jill though. Tim walked in yawning from his hard day.  
  
"Please tell me you were in the land of no phones." Jill stated with a foul look on her face as Tim undressed himself to get into his pajamas.  
  
"I was out with this journalist who's doing an article on Tool Time, that's all."  
  
"And you couldn't say hold on, I have to make a phone call?"  
  
"Well, that would have been rude Jill."  
  
"What was rude was that you didn't bother to call me. Didn't bother to consider the thousands of thoughts going through my head on where you could have been."  
  
"Ugh, please, it's not that big of a deal. Let's just go to sleep." Jill laid her entire body across the bed so he couldn't lie down. "Come on Jill, I've had a long day, I don't feel like fighting right now." She picked up his pillow and threw it at him along with a blanket.  
  
"Then enjoy a nice peaceful night on the couch." He gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look and she gave him a 'oh I'm not kidding buddy. You do the crime, you do the time' look back. After a few blank stares he stormed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the couch.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Jill came downstairs to find Brad and Randy sitting on the couch eating cereal.  
  
"Where's your father?" She asked them.  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't here when we woke up." Randy responded.  
  
"Did he leave a note?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Jill looked around the kitchen and den for a note but there wasn't one. 'Great, another day where I don't know where or what my husband is doing. Just great.' She thought to herself before heading back upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Tim made his way into the hotel in town to meet someone. He saw a smoking lounge full of men in black suits, a bar full of lovely young women who were most likely waiting for the men in black suits to take them out, and a weird looking man in a bellhop uniform behind the front desk as he approached it.  
  
"Hi, do you have an envelope for the Tool Master?" He asked the weird man and in response he handed him the envelope. Tim waited till he was out of sight of anybody to open it. Inside was a key to a room and a pair of sunglasses. Tim put the sunglasses on and headed to the elevators and to the room. When he approached the door, a tall big man in black answered and asked him his name.  
  
"The Tool Master."  
  
"Right this way sir." The tall big man led Tim inside the deluxe room at the hotel.  
  
***  
  
After Jill had changed into an outside outfit she planned on planting flowers and working in the yard a bit. After she was out there awhile she heard Wilson come outside on the other side of the fence whistling.  
  
"Hey Wilson."  
  
"Oh, Hidi-ho Neighborette. What are your plans for today?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just cleaning up around the house today. You?"  
  
"Well, right now I'm about to make a ritual bee-sting medicine for a friend of mine." He scratched is head and whispered. "Now if I only had the right acidic level on the pH scale then it would work."  
  
"Right." Jill responded being used to all of Wilson's experiments and everything.  
  
"Is everything ok Jill?"  
  
"Well..not really."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Tim sleeping on the couch?"  
  
"You saw him sleeping there?"  
  
"Yes, last night when I was feeding my pet owl."  
  
"You have a pet owl?"  
  
"Yes, named her Olga..she's a beauty."  
  
"Anyway, Wilson." Jill got off the ground and walked to the fence. "Something's going on with Tim lately. He's never home anymore and when he is, he's always on the phone with someone or working in the garage and he always used to leave me a note if I was asleep or not home when he left and he just stop."  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. I see."  
  
"And it's even worse timing because our anniversary is in two days...if he'll even remember."  
  
"Well, Jill." Wilson joined her at the fence, where it was covering his face mouth down. "A very wise man once said to me, 'We come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You and Tim have that special bond between two people that makes you not only passionate about each other but loyal and understanding."  
  
"Maybe you're right Wilson. Maybe I'm just over-reacting." Jill looked inside her house through the glass back doors and saw Tim enter the front door. "I have to go. Thanks Wilson."  
  
"Anytime Jill." She ran inside to talk to Tim. When she approached him he smelt very highly of women's perfume.  
  
"Hi Jill."  
  
"Tim, what is that smell?"  
  
"What? Oh..umm. it's nothing."  
  
"Really? That doesn't smell like nothing." She asked calmly trying to be loyal and understanding.  
  
"Well it's nothing." He walked away into the garage and slammed the door shut.  
  
***  
  
Two days passed by slowly for Jill, as talking to her husband didn't progress any and he was still sleeping on the couch. It was their anniversary that night and Jill had woken up that morning and he wasn't there again. She waited for him to walk in the door at any moment that day but he never came. She decided to go talk to Wilson again.  
  
"Wilson, you out here?"  
  
"Up here Jill." He called from a tree in his backyard.  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Replacing the food in my owl's nest."  
  
"Right. Umm.Wilson. Tonight's Tim and I's anniversary and I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really! He wasn't here when I woke up and he hasn't been home at all and he hasn't called at all. I'm worried about him. I mean, he never does stuff like this. He never goes a whole day without calling me and telling me where he is."  
  
"Shouldn't he be at Tool Time?"  
  
"He got off work thirty minutes ago, and it's not that long of a drive from the set to here."  
  
"Maybe he went out drinking and things with Al.." Wilson suggested just to calm her down.  
  
"On our anniversary?!"  
  
"By the way, how long have you two been married?"  
  
"It'll be twenty years today." Jill said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Wow, the big two-o..and he hasn't been home all day?"  
  
"No." After a few pauses she heard a door slam and looked inside the house to see Tim in the front hallway. "Oh, finally, that's it. I'm speaking my mind Wilson."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Jill? I mean it's your anniversary."  
  
"I have to. I have to know what is going on." She stormed inside the house and pushed Tim against the front door. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
"No where."  
  
"Really, you only have to work from one till five today Tim. When I woke up at eight you were gone, and you don't get home till six."  
  
"Umm..I wanted to beat the traffic."  
  
"Yeah right Tim! Just be honest with me...are you having an affair?" She asked scared to get a response she didn't want.  
  
"WHAT?! Jill, that's crazy."  
  
"Really? Then why did you walk into this house after being out all day without calling I might add and smelling like women's perfume the other day?! And why have you been gone so much Tim? Why do you come home so late after work? Notice something different. The kids are gone, I wanted you to be home forty-five minutes ago so we could do something together because in case you forgot, it's our TWENTYTH ANNIVERSARY!!!" She was yelling at him now and he was standing there smiling.  
  
"Jill, go upstairs, take a hot shower, put on your best dress, and some make-up, do your hair and meet back down here at seven-thirty."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm taking you somewhere..I'll explain all the women's perfume and being home late thing after."  
  
"TIM?!"  
  
"Jill, just go upstairs and get ready. Trust me." He told her very calmly.  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"Well, then I'll have to do it to you. You're coming tonight, I've worked hard to plan this evening for you, now go." He pushed her towards the stairs.  
  
"Tim, it's like I don't know you anymore...why are you being so mysterious?"  
  
"You'll see later. Go!" He ordered.  
  
***  
  
Jill came down stairs in a slim navy blue spaghetti strap dress that hit her at mid-calf. Her hair was curled and in a half-pony tail. When she saw Tim he was wearing his best tux and looked very handsome.  
  
"I can't believe you're making me do this without any explanations Tim."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I've caused you any pain over the past week Jill. I'm making that up to you tonight."  
  
"You have..a lot of worrying and stressing."  
  
"Let's just go to dinner, and if you don't like the evening then I'll continue to sleep on the couch until you say I can come back to the bedroom."  
  
When they arrived at the same hotel Tim was at earlier that week, it was a lot more cleaned up. The lounge and bar were empty and the weird man that was dressed in a bellhop uniform was now in a fancy tux with his hair slicked back.  
  
"Tim, why are we at a hotel?" Jill asked confused. "And an empty hotel at that?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Can I help you sir?" The host asked.  
  
"Tim Taylor, reservations for two."  
  
"Ah, yes..Mr. Taylor, I believe we are ready for you." He led them into the dining room, which was also empty. There was a table for two with champagne and a stage at the other end of the room.  
  
"Tim, what is going on?!" Jill asked still confused.  
  
"This is where we are eating tonight."  
  
"Ok, but why are we the only one's here. Wait, did you buy the hotel?!"  
  
"No, I didn't buy the hotel. I simply rented it."  
  
"You rented a hotel?!" Tim smiled at her and pulled out her chair for her. The host poured the champagne in the two glasses.  
  
"Your dinners will be out momentarily." He said and walked towards the kitchen doors.  
  
"You preordered the food?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't want to keep you waiting. I only have the place till midnight."  
  
"I am so incredibly confused right now Tim."  
  
"What's so confusing Jill? I rented the hotel so we could have it all to ourselves and we are about to eat dinner." Before she could respond soft music played in the background and their meals came out being served by the host.  
  
After they ate, Tim stood up and told her that he would be right back. A few minutes passed and he came back.  
  
"I have a little surprise for you."  
  
"Oh gosh."  
  
"I think you'll like this one Jill." A few seconds later music to Back At One came on the stage across the room and Jill was startled to see two back up singers there all of a sudden. Tim took her hand and led her closer to the stage. A male voice came from the speakers singing but there was no one in sight.  
  
"It's undeniable...that we should be together..  
  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I found her..  
  
The placed you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real..  
  
If all things in time, time will reveal..  
  
Yeah.." Jill looked at Tim, still confused.  
  
"You got me a song?" As she said this Brian McKnight walked out of double doors next to the stage singing.  
  
"One.you're like a dream come true..  
  
Two.jus wanna be with you..  
  
Three.girl it's plain to see..that you're the only one for me..  
  
And four...repeat steps one through three..  
  
Five..make you fall in love with me.  
  
If ever I believe my work is done.then I start back at one...yeah.." Jill gaped at the famous singer and then looked at Tim wide-eyed..  
  
"You got me Brain McKnight?!"  
  
"Well, you can't have him, but he's singing to you...for me." She smiled at him as the song continued.  
  
"So incredible...the way things work themselves out.  
  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe..  
  
And undesirable..for us to be apart.  
  
Never would have made it very far.  
  
Cause you know that you go the keys to my heart..  
  
Cause..  
  
One.you're like a dream come true  
  
Two..jus wanna be with you  
  
Three..girl its plain to see..that you're the only one for me  
  
And four.repeat steps one through three  
  
Five.make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done.then I start Back at One...." As Jill stared at the singer, Tim stared at his beautiful wife standing next to him.  
  
"Say farewell to the dark night.I feel the coming of the sun.  
  
I feel like a little child.whose life has jus begun.  
  
You came and reached into the light,  
  
Into this lonely heart of mine..  
  
You threw out the life line..just in the nick of time...  
  
One.you're like a dream come true  
  
Two..jus wanna be with you  
  
Three..girl it's plain to see.that you're the only on for me.girl and..  
  
Four..repeat steps one through three  
  
Five..make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is one.then I start Back at One." The song finished and Jill clapped for the wonderful singer as Tim still stared at her.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Jill said to the singer. "I can't believe that Brain McKnight is actually standing in front of me...that he actually sang to me!"  
  
"Believe it." Brain McKnight said to her and kissed the back of her hand. "And Tim, special thanks to your show.."  
  
"Hey, thank you for agreeing to do this."  
  
"Anything for the Tool Man and his lovely wife. So, Tim, you have something to do right now so I'll leave you two alone, but don't worry, I'll be in the lobby for when your done." He said and walked out of the room with his two back up singers. Jill studied the girls.  
  
"That's why you smelt like women's perfume. You were here, with him and those singers." Tim nodded. "And that's why you haven't been home a lot. You've been planning all of this."  
  
"Jill, I wanted this night to be perfect."  
  
"It is Tim."  
  
"Yeah, but there's just one more thing that will make it even better." After he said this, he got down on one knee.  
  
"Tim, what are you doing?"  
  
"Jill, I've been in love since I met you and I will always be in love with you." He pulled out a small black velvet box from his pocket and opened it. In it was a more beautiful and more expensive engagement ring then the first one she had received from him. "Will you marry me? Again?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to marry you all over again for our twentieth anniversary Jill."  
  
"Oh my gosh." She paused and looked him in the eyes. "Yes Tim, I will marry you, again." He closed the box, because he couldn't put the ring on her finger, there was already one there and stood up to kiss her. After awhile the host got Brian McKnight to come back in and he sang more songs as they slow danced together on their 'special' anniversary night.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Me: Aww..wasn't that adorable! Like I said before the story, I got really bored one night. I hope you like it. Review please! 


End file.
